fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Don'tMessWithMe Street
|image= |caption= |format= Comedy |creator= Joan Ganz Cooney, Lloyd Morrisett, Manta-bee, Josh Huth |written= Manta-bee, Josh Huth, Shakarasa |directors= Josh Huth |episodes= TBA |runtime= |rating= TV-14 |network= WebNetwork |starring= |first= November 12, 2006 (will be picked up again on June 2, 2010) |last= TBA }} is a show on WebNetwork. It is an alternate version of Sesame Street. Plot The show takes place in an alternate version of Sesame Street and centers on Bert and Ernie, who are a couple living together. The two seem to have their IQs cut in half for this show. Their friends, neighbors and classmates also have been chagned for the show. Some new characters have also been added. Characters *'Bert' - Calmer, though cockier, Bert is oblivious to subtlety of any sort and is usually 100% confident in everything he says and does, no matter how ridiculous or frivolous it is. As the more dominant personality of the duo, it seems he derives pleasure from regularly abusing Ernie. *'Ernie' - He is the more excitable of the two, and though he is oblivious to what should be obvious he is also prone to moments of insight (another source of humor) and is nicer and more optimistic than Bert. He often suffers physically in the show, either by Bert or various other characters or situations. *'Elmo' - In this series, he is a nerdy, short kid who looks up to Bert and Ernie and believes they are his best friends. *'Cookie Monster' - He often hires Bert and Ernie to do chores, which results in them destroying his yard, home, or personal belongings. Due to his poor eyesight and low intelligence, he never seems to recognize the two and he never remembers their names (in one episode, the two wore horn rimmed glasses in an absurd disguise, which Cookie did not notice). *'Big Bird' - He is arguably the only person who cares about Bert and Ernie. Big Bird is a devoted hippie with a forgiving nature and gentle demeanor. His repeated attempts to teach the duo useful life lessons typically end in disaster, as they almost always deduce the wrong message. He often plays songs on his acoustic guitar, which typically end in him being severely hurt, and in some cases almost killed. He also owns a substantial 8-track tape collection, which is ruined in one episode by Bert and Ernie. *'Zoe' - In this series, she is a sarcastic, vaguely gothic, nerdy girl who attends school with Bert and Ernie, and she is one of the few people who sees the two for what they truly are. While not above taking jabs at them for their lack of intelligence, verbally or physically, she also offers occasional help and advice. The duo usually makes fun of her, but once said she was cool after she asked the president a poignant question during a school assembly. *'Prairie Dawn' - A little girl who takes expressions litteraly. In one episode, when Prairie Dawn walked up to Bert and Ernie to say good morning, Bert tells her to "get lost", which she does and causes her parents to go on a two-week search for her. *'Grover' - Grover is very clumsy, but extremely optimistic, so he dosen't seem to feel bad about it at all. When ever he wrecks something, he says "Not a problem". In one episode, he knocks down various arfitacts in a museum. *'Snuffy' - Snuffy is extremely gullible and will believe anything that is told to him. The duo once told Snuffy that hitting himself repeadedly in the head with his trunk will get rid of his headache, which he believed without a single bit of doubt. *'Elizabeth' - In this series, she has terrible mood swings. *'The Count' - Count Von Count is a count who just can't stop counting, even if it puts him in danger. *'The Countess' - The Count's love interest, who was once mentioned in one of the books based on the show. *'Jon Ianemsickstin' - Jon is a rude and violent gangster who uses Bert and Ernie when he needs something. *'Mr. Drillsarge' - A former war hero who can't get over the fact that he isn't in a war anymore. Angry, impatient and short-tempered, Drillsarge is a Vietnam veteran who served in the Marine Corps and, with the possible exception of Principal McRickson, hates the duo more than any other character. He is shown substitute teaching regular classes, but usually teaches physical education. It has been implied that he has on occasion committed assault and battery against the duo, but he once defended them from an angry guest lecturer. *'Vlad and Deiter' - Vlad and Deiter are more intelligent versions of Bert and Ernie. *'Abby Cadabby' - In this series, she uses more dark magic powers. *'Oscar the Grouch' - He is exactly the same, except he says more suggestive things. Bert and Ernie love to play pranks on him, such as sticking firecrackers into his trash can, or taping the lid closed and striking it repeadedly with blunt objects. In one episode, the duo taped the lid closed and rolled the can down a hill. *'Rosita' - An immigrant monster from Mexico. In one episode, Bert writes a fraudulent letter requesting money in her name. *'Guy Smiley' - A weather man whose weather predictions are always incorrect. *'Principal McRickson' - A nervous school principal that hates Bert and Ernie, as their shenanigans always cause him to have nervous breakdowns. In one episode, when everyone thought Bert and Ernie had died, he is finally calm and stops shaking. coming soon Episodes #"Door to Door" #"Blood Drive" #"Balloon" More TBA' Specials *Bert and Ernie's Totally Jacked-Up Adventure Category:TV Shows